Naruto : The Legend Savior
by Kojiro Nuhgroho
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki , Shinobi terhebat sekarang. Terjebak di dimensi yang ia buat sendiri , dan masuk kedunia lain. Mampu kah naruto menjadi pendamai di dunia barunya ? Strong Naru ! Smart Naru !
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto : The Legend Savior **

Disclaimer : Naruto dan Highschool dxd bukan punya saya.

Pair : Narutox?

Rating : M (Jaga-jaga wkwk )

Naruto Uzumaki , Hokage Ke - 6 titisan anak Rikodu sennin , ashura. berumur 17 tahun sekaligus pahlawan perang dunia shinobi 4 bersama temannya , Sasuke Uchiha. Kekuatannya sudah tidak diragukan lagi , Berkat usaha dan kerja kerasnya selama bertahun-tahun ia berhasil menguasai dan menciptakan jutsu-jutsu hebat.

#Naruto POV

Aku sekarang berada di sebuah hutan sebelah barat konoha untuk berlatih , memang aku sudah cukup kuat. Ralat , Sangat kuat , tapi aku belum puas dengan semua yang sudah aku punya sekarang , Bukan ambisius tapi lebih kerasa ingintahuan yang tinggi. Kalau kalian bertanya mengapa aku di hutan ini , padahal aku seorang hokage yang harusnya sibuk didalam kantor ku. Jawabannya simpel , Libur. semenjak aku diangkat menjadi Hokage , aku membuat kebijakan setiap akhir pekan adalah khusus hari bebas kerja , dengan pertimbangan perang dunia ke -4 sudah berakhir dan Desa-desa elemental sudah berdamai dan membentuk aliansi shinobi yang berjalan baik sampai sekarang.

'Kurang , ini sangat kurang' batin ku , aku sedang mengembangkan jutsu ciptaan Hokage ke-2 yang dulu aku anggap ciptaan ayah ku , Hiraishin No jutsu.

Aku mengembangkannya dengan mengabungkan **Futon No Yoroi** , sebuah jutsu elemen angin ciptaan ku juga **Shusin no jutsu** , sebuah teknik gerak kilat. Aku juga tidak memakai media segel dan kunai , dengan kekuatan Senjutsu ku aku bisa merasakan apapun dalam radius puluhan kilometer dan menteleport diri ku kemana yang aku kehendaki. dengan ketiga jutsu itu aku sudah bisa menempuh jarak 50 kilometer dalam waktu seperempat detik ,

'Bagaimana kalau aku tambah lagi rasio chakranya , mungkin akan tambah jauh' batin ku , ku keluarkan chakra ku agak besar.

#Normal POV

Duuaaarr ! ledakan terjadi , "Uhuk uhuk , Hooeeekk" Naruto memuntahkan darah akibat terlalu memaksakan jutsunya. Lubang Dimensi pun tercipta di depan naruto dan menarik apapun yang ada didepannya , Naruto sekuat tenaga berusaha agar tidak tertarik kedalam lubang dimensi itu.

Seperti mesin penghisap debu lubang dimensi itu menghisap naruto dan beberapa pepohonan pun ikut tercabut. "Aaaaaaaaaa!" Naruto pun akhirnya tersedot dan masuk kedalam lubang dimensi itu. perlahan-lahan lubang dimensi itu mengecil , mengecil dan akhirnya menghilang.

Sasuke dan beberapa anbu datang beberapa menit setelah kejadian itu , "Apa yang sudah terjadi disini ? kalian semua , cari petunjuk. segera !" ucap sasuke yang sekarang menjabat sebagai ketua kepolisian konoha. Sasuke menemukan sesuatu potongan kain jubah naruto , "apa yang dilakukan Hokage sejak tadi ?" tanya sasuke kepada anak buahnya ,

"Hokage-sama memberitahu salah satu anbu kalau ia akan berlatih di hutan barat konoha. ia meminta agar tidak ada anbu yang mengikutinya" ucap anbu dengan topeng gagak ,

"Sial , Dobe itu pasti mengunakan jutsu ruang dan waktu lagi. jangan sampai ia terjebak di dimensi yang ia ciptakan sendiri" ucap sasuke kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Kita segera ke tempat Tsunade-sama , kita akan meminta nasehatnya" ucap sasuke dan anak buahnya hanya mengangguk.

Dengan naruto , Ia berada di suatu tempat yang cukup gelap , di tempat itu ada sebuah kolam larva panas yang bisa di jadikan sumber cahaya bagi naruto. **"Naruto Uzumaki"** ada seseorang yang memanggil naruto dari arah depan ,

"Siapa disana ?" naruto berjalan hati-hati sambil agak membungkuk agar bisa melihat seseorang yang memanggilnya , setelah cukup dekat naruto melihat kursi tahta dengan seorang yang mendudukinya.

**"Selamat datang di alam Shinigami"** ucap sosok yang memaka jubah menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Ehh ? Shinigami ? apa aku sudah mati ?" ucap naruto dengan ekspresi kagetnya.

**"Apa kau takut mati naruto ? Hahaha , Seorang hokage terkuat saat ini takut dengan kematian"** Ucap sosok itu lagi.

Naruto hanya memanyunkan bibirnya , "Berisik ! aku itu bukan takut mati , tapi belum siap. dan siap kau ?" ucap naruto.

Sosok tadi berdiri dari tahtanya , **"Aku adalah Shinigami si dewa pencabut nyawa , kau belum sepenuhnya mati Naruto. Tubuh terjebak di dimensi yang kau buat sendiri , kau ingat ?"** Ucap Shinigami.

"Shi-shinigami ? itu… ya aku ingat kejadian itu" ucap Naruto.

**"Aku punya tugas untuk mu , maaf aku ralat , bukan aku tapi kami para dewa punya tugas untuk mu"** ucap Shinigami.

"Para dewa memberi ku tugas ? pasti itu sangat berat" ucap naruto.

**"Hahaha tidak juga , Ada sebuah pertikaian antara tiga Fraksi di dunia yang menjadi tempat mu nanti. Fraksi Malaikat , Malaikat Jatuh dan Iblis. Perang berlangsung sangat lama sekali , menghabiskan setengah bahkan lebih pasukan dari masing-masing Fraksi****…****"** ucap Shinigami terpotong.

"Ada penjelasan yang lebih singkat ? aku tidak dapat memahami penjelasan mu yang panjang itu" ucap naruto dengan tampang frustasinya.

**"Aku lupa bagaimana karakteristik mu , Naruto"** Ucap shinigami dalam sekejap mata sudah ada di depan naruto dan tangan yang hanya tulang saja memegang kepala naruto. **"Aku rasa kau akan mudah dengan ini ,"** ucap shinigami memberikan ingatan penting kepada naruto.

**"Apa kau sudah mengerti ?" **Ucap shinigami.

"Arrgg , ini cukup sakit. ya ya aku mengerti tentang dunia itu. apa yang harus aku lakukan ?" ucap naruto masih memegang kepalanya yang sakit.

**"Membuat perdamaian di dunia itu , bagaimana kau sanggup ?"** ucap shinigami.

"Baik aku sanggup , aku akan berusaha" ucap naruto.

**"Ya , aku juga punya hadiah untuk mu"** ucap shinigami tiba-tiba muncul didepan naruto dan membentuk tangannya seperti mangkok , ia memukul perut naruto. Naruto sampai menganga , matanya melotot kesakitan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ? uhuk uhuk. kau mau membunuh ku ?" ucap naruto sambil memegang perutnya.

**"Tanpa ku bunuh kau juga sudah mati kan , aku akan tau nanti" **ucap shinagami , **"Aku akan mengirim mu , bersiaplah"** lanjutnya lagi. Naruto mengangguk dan tiba-tiba sebuah lubang menghisap naruto dari belakangnya ,

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Naruto berteriak sambil menutup matanya ,

**~Naruto :**

"Aaaaaaa" Naruto membuka matanya dan ia melihat sepasang suami istri yang berdiri dikanannya.

"Kau sudah bangun , nak. anak kami Issei membawa mu yang sekarat hampir satu minggu yang lalu. kami dari keluarga hyoudou" ucap tuan Hyoudou.

"Sebelumnya terimakasih sudah merawat ku , Tuan dan Nyonya Hyoudou , nama ku uzumaki naruto. dan dimana anak kalian itu ?" ucap naruto mencoba untuk duduk.

Tuan dan Nyonya Hyoudou langsung duduk di samping naruto dan membantunya duduk.

"Dia sedang sekolah , nanti sore baru pulang" ucap nyonya hyoudou.

#Skip Time

Satu minggu setelah itu naruto sudah sembuh total dari luka-lukanya , ia juga berteman dengan issei. naruto bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan issei , terimakasih kepada orang tua issei yang mengurus sekolah naruto.

Naruto sedang berada di atas atap sekolah , matahari sudah berada di barat. Naruto sedang menyantap ramen cup yang ia beli di kantin tadi , Slurrpp ! Gluk gluk , "Ahh , ramen memang makanan nomor satu dimana pun" ucap naruto yang sedang memandang langit barat.

Tiba-tiba seorang wanita berjalan dari arah belakang naruto , "Hai , kau anak pindahan kan ?" ucap wanita itu. naruto menoleh kebelakang , "Akeno-senpai , ah… iya aku anak pindahan itu" ucap naruto.

Akeno berjalan dan duduk di samping naruto , "Nama mu Naruto Uzumaki kan ? aku lihat kau sering bersama issei si bocah mesum itu" ucap akeno.

"Dari mana kau tau nama ku senpai ? Hehe .. issei itu memang mesum tingkat akut tapi ia adalah orang yang baik" ucap naruto memandang langit sore yang indah, dari atas sekolah itu naruto dapat melihat ¼ kota.

Akeno yang mendengar itu menatap naruto dan matahari menyinari wajah naruto.

#Akeno pov

Tidak kusangka Naruto Uzumaki adalah pemuda yang tampan , rambut orange jabriknya bergoyang-goyang ditiup angin , iris mata berwarna biru menenangkan seperti langit luas dan indah bagai samudra. tanda lahir di kedua pipinya yang membuatnya semakin , tampan. seakan aku tidak mau berpaling.

#Akeno pov end

Naruto menengok kearah akeno , "Ada apa senpai ? apa ada yang salah dengan ku ?" ucap naruto , akeno segera tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah ? tidak , tidak apa-apa" ucap akeno , 'hanya saja kau tampan , naruto-kun' batin akeno melanjutkan.

Kriinnnggg ! bel tanda pulang akhirnya di bunyikan. "Na-naruto aku duluan , sa-mpai jumpa lagi" ucap akeno dengan tergagap dan rona merah di kedua pipinya.

'Kawai !' batin naruto , "Iya senpai , sampai jumpa lagi" ucap naruto , akeno segera pergi.

Malam harinya , Naruto sedang berada dikamar dengan issei. mereka memang satu kamar tapi dengan ranjang yang berbeda. "Kau mau menyebarkan brosur itu lagi ya , ise ?" tanya naruto sambil membaca sebuah buku yang di sampulnya ada tulisan Icha-icha paradise.

"Iya naruto , ada apa ? apa kau mau ikut ?" ucap issei.

"Tidak , hanya hati-hati saja dijalan" ucap naruto.

"Tumben sekali kau memperhatikan ku , baiklah aku pergi dulu" ucap issei langsung keluar kamar.

Beberapa menit setelah issei pergi , 'Sebaiknya aku mengikutinya , aku punya firasat buruk' batin naruto , ia membuka lemari pakaiannya dan mengambil sebuah topeng rubah dan jubah putih dengan aksen api orange di ujungnya. Naruto langsung melacak keberadaan issei dengan senjutsunya , "Hiraishin no jutsu !" Naruto langsung menghilang dalam kilatan berwarna orange.

Naruto muncul di balik pohon , ia melihat Issei kewalahan sedang terpojok oleh malaikat jatuh yang memegang tombak cahaya.

"Matilah kau !" teriak malaikat jatuh itu melemparkan tombak cahayanya kearah issei , naruto langsung menghilang dan muncul didepan issei. Naruto menahan tombak cahaya malaikat jatuh itu dengan kunai yang dilapisi chakra , tombak itu hanya berbelok arah saja.

"Siapa kau ! berani-beraninya kau mengganggu kesenangan ku" ucap malaikat jatuh itu.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku , tapi jika kau ingib melukai teman ku maka kau harus melawan ku dulu" ucap naruto.

"Hahaha ! dari aura mu , kau hanya manusia rendah saja. tapi baiklah jika itu mau mu , sebagai hadiah sebelum kau mati aku akan memberitahu nama ku , nama ku adalah Donnasiege. Rasakan ini !" Donnasiege melemparkan tombak cahaya yang sangat banyak secara beruntun kearah naruto. Dari belakang naruto dan issei muncul portal teleportasi dan keluar rias dan budak-budaknya.

Naruto menengok kebelakabg sejenak , ia mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi lalu "Futon : Rasenshuriken !" Naruto melempar rasenshurikennya kearah tombak cahaya yang melesat kearahnya , semua tombak cahaya tadi langsung hancur berkeping-keping , tapi Donnasiege berhasil menghindar dari serangan naruto.

**"Naruto , pakai chakra ku"** ucap sesuatu lewat kontak batin naruto.

"Siapa kau ?" ucap naruto.

**"Kami sembilan biju , kau ingat ? aku Shukaku , gunakan Senpo : Jiton rasengan untuk menyegel dia" **Ucap Shukaku.

"Bagaimana bisa ? Kalian sudah dihancurkan madara waktu perang dulu" ucap naruto.

**"Penjelasannya nanti saja gaki , urus dulu musuh mu itu"** ucap kurama.

"Kurama ? ha'i , akan aku selesaikan dia" ucap naruto.

Naruto lalu membuat rasengan tapi sekarang dengan motif tubuh shukaku , "Hiraishin no jutsu !" naruto langsung menghilang dan muncul di belakang donnasiege yang terbang di udara dan langsung menghantam senpo : Jiton Rasengannya ke punggung donnasiege , Seketika badan Donnasiege di selimuti motif shukaku dan tidak bisa digerakan.

"Si-sial ka-u manusia jalang!" ucap donnasiege yang terjatuh , Naruto hendak pergi tapi ,

"Tunggu ! Siapa kau ?" tanya rias ,

"Aku ? kalian tidak perlu tahu siapa aku. jaga issei dan urus malaikat jatuh itu" ucap naruto yang memunggungi rias beserta budaknya.

Naruto langsung menghilang dalam kilatan orange , 'Siapa orang itu ? kenapa dia menolong issei ?' batin rias.

'Rambut orange ? sepertinya aku tau siapa. tapi kekuatan apa itu ? bukan dari malaikat , iblis atau pun malaikat jatuh. akan aku tanyakan , naruto-kun' batin akeno.

**TBC**

**Iseng-iseng bikin cerita Crossover , hehe**

**Apa ceritnya terlalu mainstream ? Naruto Kurang Strong ya ? Minta sarannya ya ,**

**Tunggu chapter berikutnya ya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto : The Legend Savior **

Disclaimer : Naruto dan Highschool dxd bukan punya saya.

Pair : Naruto x Akeno

Rating : M (Jaga-jaga wkwk )

Warning : Strong Naru , Smart Naru , Not Harem , OOC ,Dll.

Di atas gedung sekolah siang hari , Naruto sedang berbaring di sebuah bangku panjang menatap langit.

#Naruto pov

Sejak kejadian malam itu , dua hari ini aku menghindar dari Akeno dan teman-temannya. kalau dengan ssei tidak ada masalah , kami selalu bertemu setiap hari. dia belum memberitau ku kalau dia sebenarnya adalah iblis dan aku sendiri tidak menanyakannya , biar mengalir saja , cepat atau lambat pasti aku akan tau.

Selama dua hari ini aku cukup senang , 9 biju yang dulu ada di dunia shinobi telah musnah. sekarang ada di tubuh ku , apa lagi dengan Kurama yang sudah ku anggap saudara. Mereka bilang bahwa selama ini mereka tertidur di tubuh ku , butuh waktu untuk mengembalikan tenaga mereka dan aku hanya bisa memakai beberapa persen seja kekuatan mereka saat ini. Aku yakin ini adalah hadiah dari Shinigami-sama yang dulu ia bilang.

Aku menutup mata ku , merasakan angin sepoi-sepoi dan sinar matahari yang menerpa ku.

"Naruto" ucap seseorang , suara ini , mirip dengan suara Hinata-chan.

#Naruto pov end

Naruto perlahan-lahan membuka matanya , yang pertama kali di lihat adalah rambut hitam keunguan yang panjang. "Akeno-senpai ? sedang apa disini ?" ucap Naruto segera duduk ,

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepada mu , Naruto" ucap Akeno juga duduk di sebelah Naruto.

'Gawat , firasat ku dia akan menanyakan kejadian malam itu' batin Naruto , "I-iya , silahkan saja senpai" Ucap Naruto.

"Sebenarnya kemana kau selama ini ? kau seperti selalu menghindar dari ku , Naruto" ucap Akeno dengan wajah yang agak memerah. 'Kenapa aku agak gugup berbicara dengan dia ?' batin Akeno.

"Tidak senpai , aku tidak menghindar dari mu. memang aku saja yang sedang sibuk jadi pasti kau susah menemui ku , hehe. Apa kau kangen dengan ku Senpai" ucap Naruto mengoda Akeno.

"Ti-tidak , aku hanya ingin kau bicara jujur , apa benar kau adalah orang yang menyelamatkan issei malam itu" ucap Akeno.

'Akhirnya pertanyaan itu keluar , sebaiknya aku jujur saja' batin Naruto , "Hah , baiklah. ya itu memang aku , apa kau puas ? Akeno-senpai" ucap Naruto.

"Hmm , Sudah ku duga , Tentang diri mu masih misteri jadi , Ceritakan semua tentang mu" ucap Akeno ,

"Sepertinya itu belum bisa , Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya kepada orang yang belum aku tau ia bisa dipercaya atau tidak" ucap Naruto.

"Aku mengerti , boleh aku bertanya sesuatu lagi ?" ucap Akeno.

"Selagi aku bisa menjawab , silahkan saja bertanya senpai" ucap Naruto dengan senyum rubahnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang aku setelah kau tau aku ini salah satu iblis" ucap Akeno dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya.

"Awalnya aku cukup kaget , Wanita secantik diri mu adalah seorang iblis. Tapi setelah aku sadari , di dunia ini tidak ada yang mustahil. Bahkan Tuhan sendiri bisa mati oleh ciptaannya" ucap Naruto.

Akeno tersenyum , "Jadi ? kau tidak masalah kan jika aku ada di dekat mu ?" ucap Akeno. 'Naruto-kun menyebut ku cantik ? ayolah , kenapa dengan diri ku. sudah banyak pria yang menyebut ku cantik , tapi aku biasa saja. kenapa ada yang berbeda saat naruto-kun menyebutnya ya ?" batin Akeno.

"Tentu saja tidak , Senpai. Mana mungkin aku tidak mau berada di dekat salah satu wanita cantik di sekolah ini" ucap Naruto menggoda Akeno.

"Berhentilah merayu ku , naruto" ucap Akeno memalingkan kepalanya agar tidak melihat wajah Naruto. Tidak terasa matahari sudah ada dibarat , pertanda hari mulai sore.

Naruto dengan spontan memegang dagu Akeno dan menuntunnya agar menatap matanya , "Aku tidak merayu , senpai. Kau memang cantik , lihatlah diri mu , kau sangat sempurna di mata lelaki" ucap Naruto sambil membelai pipi Akeno. Mata mereka terus beradu pandang , menikmati setiap keindahan lawan jenis mereka masing-masing. Wajah Naruto perlahan mendekat kearah Akeno , semakin dekat dan semakin dekat , sampai jarak beberapa senti saja. Akeno menutup matanya pasrah ,

"Mengapa kau menutup mata mu , senpai ? aku hanya ingin melihat mu dari dekat" ucap Naruto dengan lembut.

Akeno membuka matanya kaget dan wajahnya sudah sangat merah , "Naruto , cukup" ucap Akeno menjauh sedikit dari wajah naruto dan memalingkan wajahnya sekali lagi , dari matanya terlihat ia agak kecewa. Tapi itu malah membuat naruto tersenyum , Naruto sekali lagi memegang dagu Akeno supaya menatap dirinya. Dan naruto dengan cepat mempertemukan bibir mereka berdua , Akeno cukup kaget tapi ia tidak melawan ,

"Naru...Hmpff" Akeno mencoba bicara tapi naruto terus bermain , Akeno perlahan mulai terpancing. ciuman yang awalnya hanya untuk menyalurkan rasa cinta , sekarang mulai memanas. Sampai mereka pun melepas ciuman mereka karena kehabisan nafas , "Hosh hosh ... fufufu , kau tau saja yang aku mau Narutu-kun" ucap Akeno tersenyum.

"Hehe , kau yang menggoda ku senp…" Ucapan Naruto di potong , jari telunjuk Akeno menutup mulut Naruto dengan lembut.

"Sekarang jangan panggil aku Senpai , Cukup Akeno saja. dan kapan aku menggoda mu ? Naruto-kun" ucap Akeno.

"Hehe , baiklah Akeno-chan. Wajah imut mu itu tau yang menggoda ku" ucap Naruto dengan senyum lima jarinya.

"Naruto-kun ," ucap Akeno merona lagi , tapi kali ini ia dengan cepat memeluk Naruto dan menciumnya lagi. Sampai hari hampir malam mereka tetap disana.

#Skip time

Malam Hari , Di kediaman Keluarga Hyoudou , tepatnya di kamar naruto dan Issei. Naruto dan Issei sedang duduk berhadapan , Naruto duduk dikasurnya begitu pula dengan Issei.

"Kau bilang ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan , Naruto ?" ucap Issei.

"Ya , sebenarnya aku sudah tau bahwa kau seorang budak iblis rias. aku hanya ingin memberitahu mu kalau kau harus berhati-hati. aku tidak selalu mengawasi mu seperti kemarin , juga hati-hati dengan suster yang menjadi teman mu itu. Iblis selalu bertentangan dengan Cahaya" Ucap Naruto.

"Jadi menurut mu aku tidak boleh berteman dengan Asia ?" Ucap Issei , Naruto menghela nafas ,

"Aku tidak melarang mu , aku hanya memberitahu mu agar selalu hati-hati. jika salah sedikit saja ku berteman dengan suster itu , bisa saja Perang akan tersulut kembali" ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah , aku tau itu. malam ini kami bersama Rias-Buchou akan berburu iblis liar. Apa kau mau ikut ?" ucap Issei.

"Tidak usah , aku rasa Rias adalah majikan yang baik. pasti dia akan menjaga kalian" Ucap Naruto.

"Itu pasti , selain Cantik dan mempunyai Oppai yang besar , Rias-buchou juga baik terhadap budaknya" ucap Issei mulai berpikiran mesum. Naruto hanya sweetdrop mendengar itu , "Ya sudah aku akan pergi" ucap Issei keluar kamar.

Setelah Issei keluar kamar , 'Hah , sekarang memang aku belum bisa membuat mereka berdamai. tapi setidaknya aku bisa menahan satu pihan untuk tidak menyulut peperangan' Batin Naruto , tiba-tiba lampu kamar padam dengan sendirinya , pintu terkunci. muncul asap yang menambah seram suasana kamar itu , Naruto agak gemetar.

'Oh tidak hantu akan muncul' batin Naruto , Boff ! sebuah pintu dimensi tercipta di tembok kamar. muncul sesosok makhluk dari pintu dimensi itu , mengunakan jubah bertudung kepala sehingga susah untuk melihat wajah orang itu.

**"Naruto , aku datang kemari ingin memberitahukan mu sesuatu"** ucap Shinigami.

"Apa itu Shinigami-sama ?" ucap Naruto.

**"Suatu saat kau akan melawan yang tak terbatas , sampai saat itu tiba , gunakan waktu mu sebaik mungkin. Gunakan hadiah yang aku berikan sebaik mungkin , aku bahkan memohon pada Kami-sama agar mengembalikan biju itu"** ucap Shinigami.

"Hmm , baiklah. terimakasih sebelumnya untuk hadiah ini. tapi sekarang mereka belum dapat meminjamkan chakra mereka seutuhnya" ucap Naruto.

**"Hmmm , aku ingin bertanya suatu hal naruto. apa yang membuat mu tidak takut kepada ku ?"** ucap Shinigami.

"Tidak takut ? yang benar saja , aku bahkan menahan agar tidak terlihat takut didepan mu. Kau adalah dewa pasti kau tau apa yang aku pikirkan , Pengalaman memaksa ku bersikap tidak takut terhadap siapa pun. Melawan Madara Uchiha adalah contohnya , yang konon kekuatannya waktu itu setengah kekuatan dewa. Dari saat itu aku merasa tidak ada yan perlu aku takutkan. Takut bukan sesuatu hal yang harus aku lakukan di depan mu bukan ? tidak takut bukan berarti aku tidak menghormati mu , Shinigami-sama" Ucap Naruto menjelaskan.

**"Tidak salah kami para dewa memilih mu , Naruto Uzumaki. Tidak gentar dengan siapa pun , tapi menghormati setiap lawan"** ucap shinigami , **"Jika kau ingin berlatih , aku sarankan kau mencari dewa Odin dan tanya padanya tempat Dewa perang berada. Belajarlah pada dewa perang itu , aku yakin aku akan bertambah kuat , jika ia tidak mau melatih mu katakan saja kau adalah utusan ku , aku pergi"** ucap Shinigami langsung masuk pintu itu lagi dan akhirnya ia suasana kembali normal , asap hilang lampu menyala.

'Dewa perang , ah sebaiknya aku tidur' batin Naruto. Naruto akhirnya tertidur lelap ,

Dengan Rias dan budak-budaknya , "Iblis liar satu ini sangat kuat , aku sudah tidak kuat lagi" ucap Koneko , Brruukk ! ia pun ambruk.

"Bagaimana ? apa masih ada lagi ?" ucap iblis liar yang bernama Vaizor.

"Aku akan akhiri ini !" ucap Issei , sarung tangannya yang berwarna merah bercahaya sedikit.

[ Boost ] [Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ] , sarung tangan tadi mengeluarkan cahaya. Issei berlari dengan kencang dan langsung memukul pipi Vaizor dengan kencang , pukulan Issei membuatnya terpental dan menghantam tembok.

"Buchou , aku butuh bantuan mu. Serang dada iblis itu dengan Kekuatan mu. Aku akan melipat gandakan kekuatan ku sampai titik maksimum" ucap Issei.

"Baiklah Issei" Rias merentangkan tangannya keatas lalu terbentuklah bola energi berwarna merah diantara telapak tangan rias , rias melempar bola itu tepat di dada Iblis liar itu. Luka yang cukup dalam , tapi entah bagaimana luka itu seperti tidak membuatnya sakit.

Dengan Issei ia sudah masuk dalam mode terkuatnya tapi bukan Balance breakernya. ia langsung berlari dan memukul dada iblis liar itu sampai menembus dadanya. Iblis liar itu pun musnah , Issei langsung tak sadarkan diri.

"Kiba , kau bawa Koneko dan Akeno , aku akan membawa Issei" Ucap Rias.

"Ha'i Buchou" Ucap Kiba langsung mengangkat Akeno dan Koneko , Rias segera mengaktifkan portal teleport dan mereka pun pulang ke ruang klub mereka.

#Skip Time 3 minggu setelah itu ,

#Naruto pov

Huft , hari yang cerah. aku berada diatas bukit dengan rumput yang sangat luas , tempatnya tidak terlalu jauh dengan sekolah, aku berbaring di luasny hamparan rumput , aku memakai jaket biru putih dan celana jeans hitam , tapi itu semua tidak membuat ku gerah. Selama 3 minggu ini banyak kejadian yang aku alami , baik itu senang bahkan sedih. Sebelum aku bercerita pasti kalian bertanya kenapa hari ini tidak sekolah , jawabannya karena hari ini libur. Yang aku tau dari Issei ada pertemuan antara para calon penerus di dunia bawah , itulah alasan utamanya mengapa sekolah di liburkan.

Oke aku akan mulai cerita , dari yang senangnya dulu. Beberapa minggu ini aku dan Akeno sudah jadian , ya saat itu aku dan dia tidak sengaja bertemu di jalan. sekalian saja aku mengajaknya jalan-jalan dan ,

#Flashback

Di taman kota malam hari , "Akeno-chan , apa kau mau jadi kekasih ku ?" ucap ku ,

"Ara ara , aku tau kau hanya bercanda , Naruto-kun" ucap Akeno seolah menganggap ku hanya bercanda. Aku pegang kedua tangannya , lalu ku tatap matanya.

"Aku serius Akeno-chan , jadilah kekasih ku. Aku tau kita berbeda Ras , tapi rasa sayang ku sudah menjalar bahkan menutup mata ku ini" ucap ku , kata-kata itu sebenarnya ku kutip dari buku karangan Petapa genit yang sempat aku bawa kedimensi ini , hehe.

"Apa kau tidak akan menyesal suatu saat , Naruto-kun ?" Ucap Akeno , Aku tau bahwa dia perlu diyakinkan , lagi-lagi aku tau dari buku petapa genit lho.

"Aku tidak akan menyesal , Akeno-chan. jadilah kekasih ku" ucap ku , akhirnya aku dapat membuat kata-kata original ku sendiri.

"Siapa yang dapat menolak diri mu , Naruto-kun. tentu aku mau" ucap Akeno tersenyum kepada ku. Aku tersenyum lalu ku peluk dirinya.

#Flashback Off

Sudah aku bilangkan bukan hanya kejadian senang saja yang aku alami , aku juga merasakan kejadian sedih. Bermula disaat aku membantu Rias dan budak-budaknya menolong Asia argento.

#Flashback

Kami sudah berhasil melumpuhkan kawanan Malaikat jatuh dan beberapa pendeta , Rias akan membangkitkan Asia lagi yang sudah mati akibat Scread gear nya diambil secara paksa , Namun tiba-tiba seorang pendeta yang membawa pedang berlari kearah ku tanpa aku sadari , dan ia langsung memotong tangan kanan ku , tepat di bahu ku ia memotongnya. Aku berteriak sekencang-kencangnya ,

#Flashback Off

Ya sekarang aku tidak nemiliki tangan kanan , aku sudah tidak berdaya lagi sekarang. Di dunia shinobi tangan adalah salah satu senjata yang sangat penting.

#Naruto pov end

"Hai anak muda , sedang apa kau ?"

"Hah ? aku ? sedang berbaring saja , siapa kau ?" ucap Naruto.

"Aku ? kau boleh memanggil ku Azazel , siapa nama mu ?" ucap Azazel duduk disamping Naruto , Naruto segera duduk.

"Nama ku Uzumaki Naruto , panggil saja Naruto" ucap Naruto.

"Haha , tampaknya kau sedang bersedih. Naruto ? ada apa ?" ucap Azazel.

"Tidak ada apa-apa , aku hanya memikirkan suatu perdamaian antara tiga Fraksi , Gubernur Malaikat jatuh" ucap Naruto.

Azazel kaget , "Kau hanya manusia kenapa kau memikirkan yang bukan peperangan ras mu ? aku juga dari dulu mempunyai mimpi yang sama dengan mu , tapi itu terlalu susah untuk ku" ucap Azazel.

"Aku ditugaskan langsung oleh Shinigami , itu yang membuat ku peduli. dan juga salah satu orang yang aku sayang adalah salah satu anggota salah satu dari tiga fraksi. aku yakin ada saatnya kalian akan saling mengerti , tunggu saja saat itu" ucap Naruto.

"Shinigami ? aku pernah dengar informasi jika Shinigami mengirimkan utusan untuk membantu ke tiga fraksi agar berdamai , aku tidak menyangka itu adalah kau. boleh aku bertanya ? apa yang terjadi dengan tangan kanan mu ?" ucap Azazel.

"Ini akibat aku ikut membantu keluarga iblis menyelamatkan seorang manusia dari sekawanan malaikat jatuh dan pendeta" ucap Naruto.

"Apa ? apa yang dilakukan anak buah bodoh ku itu ? aku minta maaf untuk itu , aku akan melakukan apapun agar bisa membayar kejadian itu" ucap Azazel.

"Aku sudah merelakannya , aku hanya minta bantuan mu. bagaimana cara agar aku dapat bertemu Dewa yang bernama Odin" ucap Naruto.

"itu gampang , aku kenal dengannya. aku bisa membawa mu" ucap Azazel.

"Baiklah , besok bawa aku ketempatnya. apa kau bisa ?" ucap Naruto.

"Untuk membayar utang ku , aku pasti bisa" ucap Azazel tersenyum.

"Oke , aku pulang dulu. ini sudah waktunya makan siang" ucap Naruto , langsung menghilang dalam kilatan orange.

'Anak yang unik , apa harus aku memberi kepercayaan ku padanya ?' batin Azazel ,

Dengan Issei di dunia bawah , "Hah , itu tadi sangat membosankan. hanya mendengarkan setiap calon pewaris 72 pilar iblis murni mengenalkan diri. tapi ada untungnya juga sih , banyak sekali wanita dengan oppai yang besar" ucap Issei dengan muka mesumnya , sambil menyusuri jalan-jalan di dunia bawah.

Pertemuan iblis muda sudah selesai , Para budak-budak rias diperbolehkan jalan-jalan di dunia bawah , karena rias sedang ada urusan dengan kakaknya. mereka semua berpencar , Hanya Akeno yang pulang lebih dahulu dengan alasan rindu dengan kekasihnya itu.

**~Naruto : The Legend Savior~**

Naruto sedang berada di tempat favoritnya yaitu atap sekolah , yah walau pun saat itu bukan jam sekolah. Ia membawa Ramen Cup di tangan kirinya dan ia duduk di kursi panjang di situ.

"Hah , bagaimana caranya aku memakannya ya ?" Naruto menurunkan ramen cupnya diatas kursi dan tangan kirinya memegang garpu. Slurrp , "Ahh , walau cukup sulit , ini sangat enak" ucap Naruto menutup matanya menikmati ramennya.

"Naruto-kun ,…"

Naruto membuka matanya dan Akeno sudah ada didepannya , "Hai Akeno-chan , kapan kau pulang dari dunia bawah ? duduklah" Ucap Naruto.

"Baru saja , Nauto-kun. aku mencari mu tadi , ternyata kau disini" ucap Akeno.

"Hehe , iya , aku juga sebenarnya baru saja kesini. kau tau sekali ya tempat favorit ku ini" ucap Naruto sambil berusaha melahap ramennya lagi , melihat Naruto kesusahan Akeno langsung mengambil ramen cup Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan , Akeno-chan ?" ucap Naruto.

"Aku mau menyuapi mu saja , ayo buka mulut mu , Naruto-kun" ucap Akeno dengan senyuman manisnya ,

"Apa ini tidak merepotkan mu , Akeno-chan ?" ucap Naruto dengan mulut yang penuh ramen.

"Habiskan dulu ramen di mulut mu itu , Naruto-kun. untuk kekasih ku tidak ada yang merepotkan" ucap Akeno. Naruto tersenyum , lalu ide jailnya pun muncul , dengan gesit Naruto mengambil Garpu dari tangan Akeno ,

"Buka mulut mu , Akeno-chan. ayo cepat" ucap Naruto. Akeno pun membuka mulutnya dan Naruto menyuapinya dengan setulus hati.

"Emmm ? kuahnya masih tersisa di bibir mu" ucap Naruto langsung mencium bibir ranum Akeno. Seketika Akeno langsung mematung dengan pipi yang sangat merah.

"emmm ! itu tadi lebih enak dari yang didalam cup itu. rasanya lebih manis" ucap Naruto.

"Naruto-kun , jangan mengoda ku terus" ucap Akeno sambil menaruh ramennya di bawah.

"Aku tidak mengoda kok , tapi itu memang enak. Boleh aku memintanya lagi ?" ucap Naruto mengedipkan matanya , Akeno hanya mengangguk. 'Kenapa aku tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa di hadapan Naruto-kun. Dengan mudahnya ia menaklukan hati ku' Batin Akeno.

Naruto langsung mencium bibir Akeno dengan ganas , permainan lidah dimulai. Mata Akeno tertutup menikmati ciuman itu , "emmmff" erangan kecil Akeno. Naruto dengan berani mulai meraba oppai Akeno dan meremas-remas dengan lembut. "enngg aahhmmmff" erangan Akeno semakin menjadi. Sampai mereka berdua melepaskan ciuman mereka karena kekurangan oksigen.

"Hosh hosh , yang tadi itu sangat manis , Akeno-chan" ucap Naruto.

"Benarkah ? atau kau ketagihan ya Naruto-kun" ucap Akeno ,

"Tidak bisa ku pungkiri lagi , aku ketagihan" ucap Naruto , "Tapi sekarang ada yang ingin aku beritahu kepada mu , Akeno-chan. Dengarlah , ini tentang diri ku dan asal usul ku" lanjut Naruto.

Naruto menjelaskan tentang dirinya yang merupakan seorang pemimpin suatu desa Shinobi , Asal usulnya dan pertemuannya dengan Shinigami.

"Jadi Naruto-kun , bukan dari dunia ini ? dan kau adalah utusan dari Shinigami-sama ?" ucap Akeno yang agak kaget mendengar cerita Naruto.

"Ya itulah kebenaran tentang diri ku , tolong simpan dulu rahasia ini. Dan juga besok aku akan mencari dewa perang untuk berlatih dengannya selama beberapa bulan" ucap Naruto , "Jaga diri mu baik-baik , Akeno-chan. Aku akan selalu merindukan mu" lanjutnya.

"Kau juga jaga diri mu baik-baik , Naruto-kun. jadilah kuat dan wujudkan impian dan tugas mu itu" ucap Akeno , Akeno langsung memeluk Naruto dan dibalas oleh Naruto , "Aku akan menunggu mu disini sampai kau pulang" lanjut Akeno.

#Skip Time

Naruto dan Azazel sudah berada di istana dewa Odin , ia sedang duduk di atas tahtanya. "Naruto Uzumaki , Aku tau kau mencari Kratos si dewa perang. di sekarang ada balik gunung Olympus itu" ucap Odin sambil menunjuk gunung di kanan istananya. Istana Odin sendiri seperti bangunan Yunani kuno , dengan tiang-tiang penyangga yang besar.

"Bagaimana kau tau kalau namanya Naruto ?" ucap Azazel.

"Itu rahasia , yang pasti aku tau tujuannya" ucap Odin.

"Bagaimana aku bisa sampai disana dengan cepat dewa odin ?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau bisa hewan kendaraan ku , Rossweisse , panggil Griffin" ucap Odin menyuruh asistennya memanggil Singa bersayap elang.

"Baik Odin-sama" "Prrriiitt prrriiittt !" Rossweisse membunyikan sebuah peluit dan seekor singa raksasa dengan sayap elang langsung mendarat didepan Rossweisse.

"Griffin , antar dia balik gunung Olympus. Naruto , naiklah" ucap Odin. Naruto segera naik ke atas punggung Griffin dengan was-was ,

"Ayo naik Azazel-san" ucap Naruto ,

"Tidak Naruto , aku hanya mengantar mu sampai sini kan ? ada urusan yang harus ku urus" ucap Azazel , "Dewa Odin , aku permisi" ucap Azazel mengeluarkan sayapnya dan terbang.

"Berangkatlah Naruto , jadilah kuat. Lindungi apa yang patut kau lindungi" ucap Odin langsung menepuk kepala Griffin ,"Wooorrrrrggg" Griffin mengaum dan langsung terbang keangkasa.

Perjalanan Naruto tidak begitu lama , karena tidak ada hambatan apa pun. Naruto pun sampai di suatu hutan yang cukup lebat di bawah kaki gunung Olympus , di situ ada sebuah goa dan seorang yang botak , tato merah menghiasi tubuhnya , pedang yang nempel di punggungnya , dan juga Perut Six pack . ia menatap Naruto dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Naruto langsung berjalan menuju orang itu ,

"Nama ku Naruto Uzumaki , aku ingin menjadi murid mu. Tolong terima aku" ucap Naruto.

"Jika aku menolak ?" ucap Orang itu ,

"Aku utusan Shinigami-sama , aku sangat membutuhkan pertolongan mu , Kratos si dewa perang" ucap Naruto memohon.

"Baik coba serang aku sekarang juga , aku ingin lihat kemampuan mu tanpa tangan kanan mu itu" ucap Kratos.

Naruto langsung berkonsentrasi dan , Wush ! Naruto menghilang dan tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Kratos dengan menodong sebuah pisau ke leher Kratos yang entah ia dapat dari mana.

"Sangat cepat , tapi kau hampir saja membunuh diri mu sendiri" ucap Kratos yang memegang pedang ditangan kanan dengan ujung pedang menghadap kebelakang , yang hampir sekali menusuk perut Naruto.

"Ka-kau , kapan kau melakukan itu ?" ucap Naruto kaget ,

"Ingalah Nak , Kekuatan saja tidak dapat mengalahkan teknik dan strategi . Aku menerima mu menjadi murid ku , aku akan melatih mu selama 7 Bulan" ucap Kratos.

"Terimakasih Guru , aku akan menerima semua ilmu yang kau berikan" ucap Nauto yang sudah menurunkan pisaunya.

#Skip Time , 7 Bulan kemudian.

"Naruto !" teriak Kratos yang sedang mengayunkan Athena Blade nya dari jarak jauh.

Trink trank trank ! , Naruto menangkisnya dengan sebuah pedang biasa bermata satu yang ia pegang dengan tangan kanannya. Tangan kanan ? ya ia mendapatkan sebuah hadiah dari Kratos , Itu adalah Tangan Adiknya Kratos dulu , namanya Deimos.

"Kerahkan semua kemampuan mu Naruto Uzumaki !" ucap Kratos ,

"Baik guru , Hiiaaaa" ucap Naruto langsung berlari layaknya seorang samurai yang hendak menyerang. Wush wush ! Naruto melesat dengan kecepatan yang sangat , Gila ! Trank trank ! Kratos yang di juluki The Ghost Of Spartan itu menunjukan skillnya , dengan menahan serangan kilat Naruto. Naruto muncul di belakang Kratos , membuat Handseal. Kagebunshin no jutsu ! Naruto membuat satu bunshin di samping kanannya , bunshin Naruto juga memegang pedang yang sama dengannya. Wush ! Naruto melesat menyerang Kratos dari belakang , Kratos dengan mudah melompat menghindarinya , Tap ! Kratos menyentuh tanah dan Bunshin Naruto langsung melesat kearah belakang Kratos dan langsung menodong lehernya dengan pedang.

"Bagaimana guru ?" ucap Naruto yang asli berjalan kearah Kratos , Rambut jabriknya semakin panjang , sekarang dari wajahnya ia mirip sekali dengan Minato , ayahnya. yang membedakan hanya tiga pasang kumis kucing di pipinya , dari pakaian naruto meniru penampilan Kratos sekarang , tubuh bagian atas telanjang , hanya memakai celana pendek dan sejenis rok. tapi itu malah membuatnya semakin terlihat gagah , apa lagi badan Atletisnya yang terekpos , di tagan kanan barunya ada motif yang sama bentuknya dengan Tato Kratos , bedanya milik Naruto berwarna Keemasan.

"Kau menguasai materi yang ku ajarkan dengan cepat Naruto" ucap Kratos , Boft ! bunshin Naruto langsung dilepas oleh Naruto.

"Terimakasih guru , aku juga merasa bertambah kuat sekarang" ucap Naruto.

"Kau sudah melampaui ku sangat jauh , Naruto. sejak pertama kau datang kemari , kau sudah melampaui ku , aku hanya membentuk mu membentuk mu , bukan menciptakan" ucap Kratos , "Dan ingatlah Naruto , Kedamaian di dapat dengan cinta dan kasih sayang , tapi cinta dan kasih sayang dapat melahirkan kebencian" ucap Kratos.

"Aku tau guru , terimakasih atas semuanya" ucap Naruto ,

"Kau dapat pergi , Naruto. tapi aku punya beberapa hadiah lagi untuk mu" ucap Kratos.

**TBC**

**Haha , yee ! bisa update chapter 2 , Maaf kalau cerita tidak sesuai harapan. Saya berusaha agar cerita saya tidak seperti cerita Crossover Naru dxd lainnya. maaf juga kalau ceritanya lompat-lompat.**

**Thanks yang udah mau mengkritik dan Review Fanfic ini sebelumnya , Jangan lupa Review lagi ya ^^ , biar tambah semangat nulis ceritanya. **

**Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya.**


End file.
